Quelque chose a changé
by Anne Aunyme
Summary: Après le passage des Ghost Riders, quelque chose a changé entre Liam et Theo, mais Theo n'est pas sûr de pouvoir faire face à ça, et Liam a sa Hayden. [ Spoiler Alert, se passe après la saison 6A ]
1. Chapter 1

**Spoiler saison 6 !**

* * *

C'était la merde. C'était pire que la merde. Limite s'il ne regrettait pas que Liam l'ait sortis de son trou. Bon, d'accord, peut-être pas... il ne faut pas exagérer, il revenait réellement de l'enfer et n'avait aucune envie d'y retourner. Mais n'empêche que c'était la merde et comme pour appuyer sa pensée, il fracassa le vase à sa portée contre le mur. D'ailleurs, depuis quand il y avait un vase là ? Il n'aimait même pas les fleurs ! Il entendit des pas dans le couloirs et la porte s'ouvrit.

\- Tu seras gentil d'arrêter de tout casser dans MA maison. Fit sévèrement Peter, plus énervé par le fait que ce soit le bordel plutôt que Theo ait cassé quelque chose.

\- Ouais. Désolé. Theo s'assit sur le bord de son lit en soupirant.

Peter resta à la porte, hésitant à partir. Il voyait bien que quelque chose le préoccupait mais il n'était pas psy, loin de là, il en aurait besoin lui-même en fait. Et puis, étaient-ils assez proche pour qu'il se confit à lui ? Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec les ghost riders, Theo ne pouvait aller nulle part, surtout qu'il fallait toujours quelqu'un pour le surveiller. Et puis, Theo et Peter s'étaient tout de suite entendu, alors finalement ils décidèrent de vivre ensemble, histoire que Theo puisse enfin vivre normalement, enfin si on peut vivre normalement avec un Peter Hale à la maison. Il était donc à présent sous la garde de Peter et allait au lycée comme tout bon adolescent, il continuait de côtoyer Scott et les autres, toujours un peu méfiant mais ça s'améliorait de jour en jour. Peter continua de le scruter, il fit mine de partir mais revint finalement sur ses pas et s'assied à côté de lui, soupirant à son tour.

\- Une histoire de fille ?

\- Pire, une histoire de gars.

\- Oh. Oh... j'aurais dû m'en douter.

\- Que j'étais gay ? Et comment, je peux savoir ?

\- Sinon tu aurais craqué sur Malia, c'était obligé, elle est aussi craquante que son père...

\- Il va falloir que tu revois ta conception de craquant.

\- Et si on en revenait à ton problème de gars avant que je me vexe ?

\- C'est Liam.

\- Le louveteau ?!

\- Il n'aime pas que tu l'appelles comme ça.

\- C'est bien pour ça que je le fais. Argumenta Peter avec un petit sourire en coin.

\- En tout cas... c'est lui qui m'a tiré de l'enfer, c'est lui qui a brisé l'épée, c'est lui qui m'a sorti de prison et... le premier à m'avoir fais confiance. Je ne sais pas comment l'expliquer mais avec lui quelque chose a changé.

\- Mais il est en couple, avec cette crétine d'Hayden, si je ne m'abuse.

\- Tu ne t'abuses pas, c'est même pire que ça, ils sont fous l'un de l'autre, c'est comme s'ils étaient englués l'un à l'autre...

\- Si on a réussi à séparer Scott et Allison, je pense qu'on peut faire pareil avec Liam et Hayden.

\- Quoi ? Tu veux que je tue Hayden ?

\- Non... Non, pas toi bien sûr. Void pourrait le faire, le problème c'est qu'il est incontrôlable...

\- Peter, même moi je me rends compte que ce que tu dis est complètement dingue.

\- Très bien, vas-y, propose quelque chose alors.

\- Mais si j'avais une idée, ça ferait longtemps que je serais passé à l'action !

\- Demande conseil auprès de quelqu'un qui s'y connaît ?

\- Ah ouais ? Et à qui ? Je te signale que personne ici ne me fait encore confiance !

\- Tu n'aides pas beaucoup aussi... je pense que tu devrais en parler à Scott, les histoires d'amour ça le passionne.

\- Oui, bonne idée, je vais aller parler à Papa-Scott pour qu'il puisse m'émasculer avant que je ne touche à son bêta !

\- Tu exagères, je suis sûr que Scott est plus compréhensif que ça.

\- Ouais, tu t'en fous c'est pas tes couilles, c'est ça ?

\- C'est ça.

Peter souriait, satisfait de lui, et Theo hésitait entre le fusiller du regard et rire, parce que c'était tout simplement du grand Peter Hale. Il l'aimait bien. Sans doute plus qu'il n'avait aimé toute sa famille réunit, ce qui était probablement inquiétant, n'était-il pas censé aimer sa famille sans condition dès la naissance ? Il ne devait pas y avoir un gêne ou quelque chose comme ça ? Peter n'avait jamais vécu avec sa fille, pourtant il existait un lien fort entre eux, un lien qu'il n'avait pas eu avec sa famille. Un lien qu'il arrivait pourtant doucement à tisser avec Peter, la vie est parfois étrange...

Theo décida tout de même de suivre son conseil, pas qu'il se dise que les conseils de Peter valait de l'or mais il n'avait que lui, autant essayer. En descendant, il trouva Malia entrant dans la demeure, elle le fusilla du regard comme toujours.

\- Peter est là ?

\- Il vient d'entrer dans la douche. Je peux te poser une question ?

\- Essaie toujours.

\- Si t'étais amoureuse d'une personne déjà en couple, tu ferais quoi ?

\- Je la kidnapperais.

\- … Malia, on ne kidnappe pas les gens...

\- Oh c'est vrai, toi tu préfères les tuer ou leur tirer dessus...

\- Okay, okay, désolé c'est pas avec toi que j'aurais dû parler de ça.

Theo mit les mains en l'air en signe de résignation et Malia se contenta de grogner avant de monter les escaliers. Theo haussa un sourcil.

\- Tu ne vas quand même pas aller voir Peter alors qu'il est sous la douche ?

\- Si, pourquoi ?

\- Il est probablement nu...

\- Et alors ?

\- Et alors une fille n'est pas censé voir son père nu...

\- Theo, on est des loup-garou je te signale, on est au-dessus de ça !

\- Comme tu veux mais je ne suis pas certain que Peter soit de ton avis...

Malia ne l'écouta pas et Theo préféra quitter les lieux avant que tout événements gênant ne se produise. Malia avait bien plus d'efforts à faire que lui pour être moins sauvage, lui il suffisait qu'il ne se comporte pas comme un psychopathe avide de pouvoir.

Il fuit donc la maison pour rejoindre celle de Scott devant laquelle il tourna en rond. Était-ce vraiment une si bonne idée ? Ils n'avaient jamais vraiment discuté depuis sa trahison, même s'il l'avait aidé pour la bataille contre les ghost riders et Mr Douglas, ça ne faisait pas de lui un homme de confiance, en fait il était classé dans la même catégorie que Peter. Il faut s'en méfier, il ne fera rien sans attendre quelque chose en retour... pourtant il avait aidé Liam sans rien attendre en retour, c'est eux qui pensaient qu'il l'avait fais pour réussir à avoir de nouveau leur confiance. Et maintenant, il était censé lui dire qu'il était … il était quoi d'ailleurs ? Attiré par Liam ? Ça n'avait pas de sens !

Pourtant il se retrouva devant la porte, à deux doigts de toquer, voulant se conduire en loup-garou civilisé. Mais il n'eut pas le temps de toquer que la porte s'ouvrit sur deux grands yeux bleus, et il resta bloqué. Les deux se jaugèrent, comme s'ils attendaient une réaction de la part de l'autre, cependant ils entendaient juste le rythme cardiaque de l'un et l'autre s'étant accéléré. Puis Hayden arriva et gâcha ce moment magnifique.

\- Tiens, t'es sorti de ton trou toi ? J'espère que t'es pas encore venu essayer de tuer quelqu'un !

Theo se demanda s'il pouvait suivre le premier conseil de Peter et la tuer. On lui en voudrait, on le renverrait peut-être en enfer mais au moins Hayden sera plus morte que lui. Le pire dans l'histoire c'est que c'était lui qui l'avait ramené...

\- Theo ? Y'a un problème ?

Heureusement, Scotty-Boy était arrivé pour se mettre entre eux et faire retomber la pression comme un soufflet.

\- Euh... non... je... j'aurais pas dû venir.

Il s'était franchement connu plus convaincant, il fit quelques pas en arrière, faisant mine de partir. Mais Scott n'avait pas l'air de cet avis.

\- Vous pouvez nous laisser ? Faut qu'on parle. Annonça sombrement Scott à Liam et Hayden.

Bon sang, pourquoi il était venu...

* * *

 **\- Donc après tu Petheo, du Thiam ?**

 **\- Je ne pouvais que, après ce qui s'est passé entre eux dans la saison 6...**

 **\- J'avoue ils étaient mignon.**

 **\- Ouais mais il nous manquait le roulage de pelle !**

 **\- Aunyme..**

 **\- Sérieusement ! On a eu droit à Chris/Melissa, Stiles/Lydia mais le pire c'était Liam/Hayden ! C'était à gerber... Pauvre Theo il doit être tellement déçu...**

 **\- Il fait plus joujou avec sa sœur, c'est déjà bien...**

 **\- Joujou ?! Je vais faire joujou avec toi comme ça et on en reparle !**

 **\- Avoue t'as adoré.**

 **\- Oui mais j'adore encore plus le retour de Theo moi ! J'ai hâte de voir la 6B !**

 **\- Si tu nous écrivais la suite des fic en cours, ce serait déjà pas mal...**

 **\- Je m'y attelle, je m'y attelle...**


	2. Chapter 2

Liam et Hayden étaient à présent partis et Theo se retrouvait face à Scott. Scott l'alpha, le papa surnaturel de Liam, le mec dont il était foutrement amoureux. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui voulait ? Il ne pouvait pas avoir deviné pour lui et Liam ! Du moins, pour lui tout court puisqu'il ne se passait encore rien avec Liam. Il aimerait bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, mais ça il ne pouvait pas le dire au latino.

\- Comment ça se passe avec Peter ? Demanda finalement l'alpha, surprenant un peu Theo.

\- Euh... Bien ? Il est un peu particulier mais on s'entend bien donc je suppose que c'est le principal ?

\- Vous vous entendez bien en complotant contre moi ? La chimère fronça les sourcils sous l'accusation.

\- Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Écoute... j'ai aucune envie qu'on soit de nouveau ennemi. Je n'ai aucune raison de vouloir à nouveau te tuer, d'autant plus dernièrement...

\- à cause de ton attirance pour mon bêta ?

\- Non ! Theo avait répondu sur le coup, il avait été tellement pris de court qu'il avait nié alors qu'il était censé tout avouer.

\- On sait toi et moi que c'est le cas. La chimère haussa un peu les épaules, regardant un peu ailleurs comme s'il était perdu.

\- Franchement Scott... Tu m'imagines, moi ? Amoureux ? Ça pourrait que mal finir. On le sait tous.

L'alpha le regardait avec un léger sourire sur le visage, ce qui était plutôt étrange, presque inquiétant. Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi ? Était-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose ? Honnêtement, il avait un gros doute là.

\- C'est la première fois que je t'entends t'inquiéter pour quelqu'un... Theo cligna des yeux.

\- Ce n'est pas que je m'inquiète, c'est juste une évidence que tout le monde devraient connaître même toi !

\- Bien sûr que tu t'inquiète. Pour lui et le mal que tu pourrais lui faire, comme tu l'as fais autrefois... mais est-ce que tu es encore cet homme Theo ? Celui qui tuait tout ceux qui le gênaient ou qui pouvaient lui donner du pouvoir ?

Le mi-loup mi-coyote allait lui répondre que oui, il était toujours cet homme, mais sa bouche resta bétement ouverte. Ce qui ne lui donnait pas vraiment l'air plus intelligent que d'habitude. Il réalisa que Scott avait raison, même s'il ne voulait pas se l'avouer, il ne désirait plus tuer, il ne voulait plus le pouvoir... tout ce qu'il voulait à présent c'était ce bêta qu'il avait déjà éconduit en le montant contre son propre alpha. Lui pardonnerait-il un jour pour cela ? Il n'en savait rien. Il ne savait rien de ce qui était envisageable ou pas avec Liam. Parce qu'il avait Hayden, de toute manière.

Il était tellement pris par ses pensées sombres d'un premier amour d'adolescent non-réciproque, qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte du couinement de désarroi qui s'échappait de sa gorge, ce qui surprit et fit sourire l'alpha.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais...

\- C'est terrible. Se lamenta Theo comme si c'était la fin du monde.

\- Pourquoi ? Tu aimes quelqu'un ! C'est plutôt une bonne nouvelle, ça veut dire que ton cas n'est pas totalement perdu !

\- Je suis sérieux !

\- Moi aussi.

\- Liam ne m'aime pas ! C'est ça qui est terrible ! Comment je suis censé vivre... juste comme ça. En sachant qu'il ne ressent rien pour moi !

\- Il t'a dis qu'il ne t'aimait pas ?

\- Non... Mais il a Hayden... et je suis un mec, de toute façon.

\- Theo, si j'ai voulu parler avec toi au départ c'est parce que je pense qu'il y a vraiment quelque chose entre vous. Alors je voulais juste m'assurer de tes intentions.

Theo leva un regard presque rempli d'espoir vers l'alpha, n'osant croire à ses paroles. Il le pensait réellement ? Comment et pourquoi ? Il n'était pas sûr de vouloir savoir, en fait, tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il espérait c'est que ce soit vrai. Il déglutit difficilement.

\- Tu penses... qu'il pourrait avoir des sentiments pour moi ?

\- Peut-être, je ne sais pas... Le seul moyen de le savoir c'est que tu ailles le voir et que tu lui déclares ta flamme.

\- Ah bien sûr ! C'est facile pour un mec niais comme toi ! Tu m'imagines réellement, débarquant devant lui la bouche en cœur et lui déclarant que je l'aime... Non, c'est juste pas possible !

\- Theo... Fais comme tu le sens, mais si tu ne fais rien alors tu pourrais manquer la chance de ta vie.

La chimère soupira doucement, il savait que Scott avait raison mais les choses n'étaient pas aussi simple pour lui. De plus, il y avait toujours Hayden, elle ne lui faisait pas spécialement peur mais elle était un frein évident à leur relation. Et même si Liam est amoureux de lui, imaginons qu'il ne veuille tout de même pas d'une relation homosexuelle ? Son meilleur ami était gay mais ça ne signifiait rien...

\- Bon. Je vais essayer mais je ne te promets rien.

\- D'accord. Ah, et au fait, si tu lui fais du mal je te cloue sur la place publique.

\- … Tu ne pouvais pas dire simplement que tu allais me tuer ?

\- Depuis quand te tuer est une menace pour toi ?

\- C'est pas faux. Merci Scott pour cette discussion, je ferais gaffe.

Puis sans plus tarder, Theo voulut quitter la maison McCall mais se retrouva, de nouveau, face-à-face avec sa coyote préférée.

\- Décidément, on se croise souvent aujourd'hui.

\- Ouais, un peu trop à mon goût. Ah, au fait, tu avais raison. Peter n'a pas très bien pris le fait que je le vois nu sous la douche. Cette nouvelle fit ricaner la chimère.

\- Comme c'est étonnant...

Il ne s'attarda pas plus, laissant Malia entrer alors qu'il se précipitait dehors pour se rendre chez Liam. En cours de route, il se demanda s'il ne devait pas amener des fleurs ou quelque chose comme ça, il savait que ça se faisait mais... il renonça à l'idée, il savait que Liam pouvait tout à fait refuser et le rejeter, inutile de dépenser des sous qu'il n'avait pas pour ça en plus.

Il arriva devant la maison du louveteau et guetta. Il écouta attentivement pour savoir qui il pouvait y avoir dans la maison. Il n'y avait pas Hayden et c'est tout ce dont il avait besoin de savoir. Il n'attendit pas plus pour s'approcher en catimini et grimpa à la fenêtre de Liam où il toqua. Liam fronça les sourcils en entendant des coups à sa fenêtre et vint ouvrir en voyant Theo.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous ?! Les portes ça existe !

\- Je sais. Répondit l'autre tout en entrant. Mais j'avais un peu peur de sur qui je tomberais, s'il fallait encore répondre à des questions... le plus jeune soupira.

\- Bon, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Theo se redressa, défroissant les plis de ses vêtements sous ses doigts, en le regardant.

\- Tu n'as pas une idée ?

\- Hmm... non ? Joua les innocents le bêta. Theo l'avisa d'un regard incertain, il était presque sûr qu'il lui mentait.

\- Liam... qu'est-ce qu'on est l'un pour l'autre ? Dunbar haussa un peu les épaules, le regard ailleurs.

\- T'es le mec qui m'a manipulé, qui m'a monté contre mon propre alpha pour que je le tue, qui passe son temps à tuer ou trahir tout le monde...

\- Ce n'était pas la question, Liam. Ne me mène pas en bateau, on sait toi et moi que tu n'y arriveras pas. Le bêta se crispa un peu plus mais n'osa toujours pas affronter son regard.

\- On est... pas ennemis mais pas amis non plus.

Theo le fixait de son regard de petite fouinasse, un léger sourire apparaissant sur ses lèvres, il ne rêvait pas, Liam évitait de dire l'évidence. Il essayait de ne pas mentir non plus, parce qu'il savait que Theo l'entendrait. Son cœur battait, plus vite qu'à l'accoutumée, et ce n'était pas par mensonge, c'était autre chose. Il s'approcha finalement de lui et prit son menton entre ses doigts pour plonger son regard dans le sien.

\- Tu as raison, ce n'est certainement pas de l'amitié.

Et sans plus attendre, Theo l'attira un peu plus à lui pour l'embrasser d'une passion qui le surprenait lui-même. Il n'avait jamais ressenti l'amour, ou en tout cas pas à ce point. Il avait l'impression que ses propres sentiments dépassaient ce qu'il était capable de supporter, mais surtout qu'il perdait le contrôle de la situation. Il ne savait pas encore s'il aimait ça ou pas.

* * *

 **\- Tu le voulais ce Thiam hein ?**

 **\- Ouaip, je suis heureux là ! Parce que malgré ce couple shippable à mort, vous en voyez des fics ?**

 **\- Non mais en même temps les gens se sont arrêté après le départ de Derek, je crois...**

 **\- Tu parles ! Ils sont restés coincé dans leur Sterek surtout ! On est tellement habitué à ça que les gens dès qu'ils voient un autre couple ils font "Ah ? Beurk" !**

 **\- Aunyme... Calme-toi... Déjà plus grand monde nous lit parce qu'on publie plus grand chose ces derniers temps, et aussi à cause de TOI, donc arrête tes conneries !**

 **\- Non je me calme pas ! *attrape Anne pour la secouer* JE VEUX DU THIAM JE VEUX DU THIAM JE VEUX Thiaaaaaaam *agonise étalé sur le sol en chouinant***

 **\- Bon... Je crois qu'on a perdu Aunyme les gars, est-ce vraiment une si mauvaise chose ?**


End file.
